BarryxAdamxOCxReader
by sinner101
Summary: "According to all known laws of aviation, bees should not be able to fly." -Bee Movie (2007)


"According to all known laws of aviation, bees should not be able to fly." - Bee Movie (2007)

You walk into your bedroom after a hard day of work, and collapse onto the bed with exhaustion. You lay in silence for several minutes, before hearing a faint _buzz, buzz_ in each ear. You lift your head and there in front of you are Barry and Adam from The Bee Movie. You can only recognize them from it being your all-time favorite movie, which only recently you stopped watching due to work.

Did this displease the bees?

Without a word, the two bees suddenly grow and grow until they are both 9'8" tall and have muscles that equal up to bodybuilders. You can only daydream about what else grew...

Barry leans over into your ear again. " _Buzz, buzz._ " he says in a seductive tone, causing a shiver to go down your spine. Adam gets close to Barry, his antennae rubbing with Barry's. You feel your face get hot, and the two strapping bees take note of this, smiles forming upon their faces.

The two bees took a step back, and in your window came a mysterious woman, who also seemed to be of the bee relation.

As soon as the bee woman saw you, a devilish smile came to her as she looked you over.

"Who.. who are you?" you asked, those words being the only ones you could muster out.

" _ **Buzz, buzz**_ (I am Honey Buzzing the Vamphog, and I am bee hedgehog vampire bat. I have long black hair and red eyes but one of them is covered. My bee wings are small but can lift me with ease. I murdered my entire hive when I was five years old and I live on the streets. I am dating sonic, shadow, that echidna guy, and guy fieri. They love me and my black and yellow stripes. I'm not like other bees. Most bees are yellow with black stripes. I am different)." she said.

Your face only continued to get hotter. The bee trio took another note and moved in towards you.

Barry moved behind you and slowly began to strip you, one layer at a time. Adam took you by the face and rubbed his antennae along its shape. It was such a nice feeling that you leaned in, wanting more. Adam took that chance and mashed your mouths together in a fiery and flowery-tasting kiss. Barry pulled you closer to him, not liking to be excluded.

The bee woman came between you and Adam, and moved her hands down your body. You were completely stripped at this point, and everybee was making their move. Adam was now beehind you, taking ownership of your sweet, bee loving ass. Barry was beehind the bee woman, while she delicately rubbed your private parts. Her hands were fuzzy and it was beeyond any feeling you'd ever felt.

Slowly, Adam's protruding member entered your beehole. Barry did the same with the bee woman. The bee woman did not moan, so you held back your own because of bee pressure. This displeased the bees. Adam pulled back and then rammed you with massive force, which forced a moan out of you. This pleases the bees.

The bee woman kept on rubbing you, and Adam pounding from beehind. You moaned, several times in a consistent pattern, which pleased the bees, who enjoyed consistency. The bee woman brought your mouth to hers and the two of you shared a passionate kiss. Barry was the first to give in, giving the loudest moan a bee could before falling back in exhaustion.

Next was the bee woman, who gave in to your taste. Adam was still going strong, tightly gripping your nice ass. The two of you continued for several minutes, though they dragged on pleasantly to you. With a final push Adam released his bee cum into you and fell back. You rest on your stomach, hoping the bee trio would react to you.

But none did.

You looked around at them, concerned. Upon studying their bodies you find they all died. Turns out nice sex can kill bees. You also know that bee cum is honey.

Panicked, you discard of the bodies and your copy of The Bee Movie. You delete every Bee Movie blog, fanfic, and picture. The days drag on endlessly as all you can think about is those bees last moments and how they were with you. You blame yourself for their deaths.

You may have discarded your merch, but you can never discard your sins.


End file.
